The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by HYPERPISCES
Summary: Ah, Christmas. What better way to spend it than exchanging gifts in the break room at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.


Author's Note: Finally, I finished my Christmas story. I kinda rushed it near the end because I wanted to get it up by Christmas, so I apologize. And, as a Christmas present to myself, I'm letting myself put the 'Greg's Plan' Series on hold and write some other stuff. Well enjoy and Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, and although it would make a great present, I don't think it would fit under my tree.

The lab looked very festive when Sara came into work. Every available space was draped with blinking lights or hung with colourful strands of garlands. The usually loud music coming from Greg's lab had been replaced with the soft strains of _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas._ In the breakroom, a little plastic tree stood in the corner, ornaments of every shape and size twinkling cheerfully at the people passing by. Underneath the tree sat a collection of beautifully wrapped gifts, abundant with bows and ribbons. Sara added another present to the pile.

They had decided to try something new at the lab this year. Catherine had suggested it. Lyndsay's class at school was doing something called Secret Santa's. They had all agreed that it sounded like a good idea. Everyone picked a name out of a hat and bought a present for that person. It was a lot of fun and a lot less expensive than buying a gift for everyone. You weren't allowed to spend more than 20 dollars.

Sara surveyed the brightly coloured packages and spotted one with Grissom's name on it. From the way it was wrapped and the fact that the paper was neon orange, she guessed it was from Greg. She smiled._ I wonder what he got Griss_.

She walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee, only to discover that someone had replaced the coffee with hot apple cider and eggnog. _Come on Sidle_, she berated herself, _It's Christmas. You can live without caffeine._ She poured a cup of apple cider and sipped it slowly, reveling in the warmth. She loved Christmas and everything about it. Everyone was happy, everything was decorated, and all the food tasted good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You look ridiculous," Warrick sputtered as Greg came into the breakroom. All of the CSI's were gathered around the tree.

"Oh. My. God." giggle Catherine. "Where did you get that?"

"Thrift shop," Greg replied nonchalantly, spinning for everyone to take in the full hideousness that was his sweater.

"It looks like Santa's workshop exploded," said Grissom, summing it up just about perfectly.

"Well, at least I have spirit," said Greg, sitting down with the rest of them.

"Hey," said Nick, indignantly. "I'm wearing a Santa hat!"

"And I'm wearing red socks," added Sara.

"And I have a green shirt at my house." Everyone looked at Warrick. "What? I do."

"Let's just open the presents, already." Greg reached for the box wrapped in neon orange paper. "This is for you." He handed it to Grissom who looked mildly sick. "Merry Christmas." _Aha_, thought Sara, _so I was right. _

"Thank you, Greg." He unwrapped the present gingerly. Inside the box was a DVD. "North and South American Bugs," Grissom read the title. "Thank you!" he smiled, this time meaning it. "I can't wait to watch it." Greg looked proud of himself.

"I knew you'd like it!" His smile lighted up his whole face.

"Now you give your gift, Gil," Catherine interupted. Grissom reached for a small package wrapped in green paper with a huge red bow on top. He handed it to Sara with a shy grin.

"I hope you like it." Sara took the package. It was fairly heavy so she decided not to shake it. She set it down carefully and began to meticulously tear off the paper. She took the lid off the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted snow globe. Inside there were people skating, a family building a snowman, and some kids having a snow ball fight. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It plays music," said Grissom, taking it from her. He turned it over and wound the tiny key on the underside. He handed it back to Sara. The fake snow swirled around the people in time to the music. Sara began to sing along softly.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." She smiled. "It's my favourite song." she said, turning to Grissom, "How did you know?"

"Well, you told me one time and I just remembered," he explained, clearly embarrassed. Warrick cleared his throat.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but..." he trailed off. Grissom was suddenly businesslike again.

"Right. Sorry. Continue"

"Now it's Sara's turn to give her present." Catherine waved her arm at the gifts. "Go ahead." Sara reached for the package she had put their earlier. It was thick and rectangular, covered in blue wrapping paper with gold stars forming patterns across the front. Their was a candy cane attached to the outside instead of a bow.

"Merry Christmas Nicky," she said, handing it to him.

"Alright! I love candy canes," cried Nick enthusiastically. He stuck the candy cane into his mouth and began ripping the paper off of the package like a little boy. Sara cringed. Nick tossed the last of the paper to the side, revealing a dark green leather bound book. The gold lettering across the front read 'A Christmas Treasury: Stories and Poems for the Holidays'.

"Aw, thanks Sar." Nick hugged Sara.

"It was mine when I was little and I kinda thought you might like it." Sara grinned. "I could read from it to you if you want. That's what my mom used to do for me at bedtime."

Nick smiled mischievously. "I might just take you up on that offer," he said. "You could tuck me in too..." Grissom coughed.

"I guess it's my turn now," said Nick, chagrined. He reached for a gift and handed it to Greg. "Here you go man. I saw this at the store and well..." he shrugged. Greg was too busy unwrapping the present to listen. He opened the unwrapped box and pulled the tissue paper away from the object inside. Catherine snorted. Sara bit her lip. Warrick choked on his drink. Grissom blinked.

"I hope you're not expecting to see these again any time soon," commented Greg, holding up a pair of white boxers covered with DNA helices and the letters DNA. Varying degrees of laughter came from the assembled CSI's.

"Before this gets any weirder, here's my present," said Warrick reaching for the last bag under the tree. He handed it to Catherine who promptly opened it. Inside was a home spa kit.

"Just what I needed," she said with a smile. Greg, meanwhile, had been carefully calculating the amount of gifts verses the amount of people present and had run into a problem. He decided to share his findings with his co-workers in the form of a question.

"Hey you guys, who had Warrick?"

Everyone paused what they were doing. Four "Not me's" came in quick succession.

"Who did you get, Cat?" asked Nick.

"Eklie," she said with a shudder.

"Well, who got Warrick then?"

Right on cue, Hodges walked in. He unceremoniously dropped a plastic shopping bag into Warrick lap. "Here's your present," he said before turning and walking out.

Gingerly, Warrick lifted the bag. He reached inside and pulled out...

"Why would he get you that?" asked Greg, looking both confused and disturbed.

"It's, ah, very colourful," commented Grissom.

Thankfully, at that moment, Santa walked into the breakroom.

"HO HO HO!! Merry Christmas!" boomed the red and white clad man.

"That's a new look for you, Jim." said Grissom, handing him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Just trying to get in the spirit," he said taking a sip. He surveyed the CSI's and their gifts stopping when he saw what Warrick still held.

"Why does he ..." he started to ask. Grissom cut him off.

"Don't ask."


End file.
